Herobrine: The Final Battle
This is just fanfiction and is not in real Minecraft. The player has defeated all bosses and hostile mobs in Minecraft. As he enjoys his time builidng stuff in the Overworld, lightning suddenly strikes and the 'Downloading terrain' screen shows. The player finds himself in an unknown dimension. He is locked in hardcore/adventure mode. There is only a 20 by 20 floor made of bedrock in the middle of the sky. Herobrine and Ender Steve face him. A cutscene plays. Cutscene lines: Herobrine: We meet again. Ender Steve: And you aren't making it alive. Player: Quit playing. I already defeated you two. Herobrine: Oh no you didn't. Ender Steve: And you're gonna pay. (end of cutscene) Herobrine takes out the Ender Sword (deals 50 hearts damage per hit) while Ender Steve uses the End Staff which summons Endermen and deals 15 hearts damage per hit. Note that Herobrine has 2000 health and Ender Steve has 1000 health. So it will take some time killing them. Herobrine and Ender Steve will teleport all around you while attacking you. It is advised that you have strong enchanted armor considering the damage Herobrine and Ender Steve can deal with their weapons. As you fight, lightning randomly strikes and if you get struck, you lose 7 hearts of health. When Herobrine has lost half his health, another cutscene plays. Cutscene lines: Herobrine: You have fought well, player. But I'm afraid you have to die in our hands. Player: Never! I'll kill you! I'll show you who's boss! Ender Steve: Do you really think so, kid? Herobrine: Bring it on! (end of cutscene) Now, Ender Steve will use the End Staff to cast spells. You will be given Blindness, Nausea, Hunger, Poison and Weakness. Herobrine will create clones of himself, each with 500 health. You will have to find the real one. The attack continues as usual. When Herobrine is down to 500 health, a new cutscene plays. Cutscene lines: Herobrine: I guess it all comes down to this. Ender Steve: I've got your back. This player doesn't stand a chance. Player: Give it up! I know all your tricks. Don't think you can beat me. (A ring of fire surrounds player. Lightning strikes once again. Player looks a little anxious.) Herobrine: Watch and weep! (end of cutscene) Herobrine clears player's inventory and continues with his attack. Ender Steve disappears. When Herobrine is down to 200 health, he destroys the bedrock the player is standing on. The player falls and once again, 'Downloading terrain' screen appears. The player spawns in the overworld. But his world is wrecked and the time is locked at night. A ring of fire surrounds the player once again. Herobrine and Ender Steve appear. A cutscene plays: Cutscene lines: Herobrine: This is it. Kill or be killed, player. (end of cutscene) Ender Crystals spawn. Herobrine and Ender Steve are revived to full health. A mutant enderdragon with 1000 health appears. It shoots blue fireballs. When hit, you will be given Instant Damage and Poison. Herobrine becomes faster. Ender Steve uses the End Staff to deplete your health by half. Then, the battle continues. Here, your objective is to destroy all Ender Crystals first so the bosses will not be able to heal themselves. Then make use of the resources left in your wrecked world to craft weapons to fight against the bosses. The battle doesn't stop until Herobrine, Ender Steve and the mutant enderdragon have 0 health. After that, a cutscene plays: Cutscene lines: Herobrine: Player, you have fought well. I surrender. (end of cutscene) It turns back to day, and you are switched to Creative mode. An End Staff and Ender Sword fall from the sky for you to collect. A screen shows up saying, "Congratulations (playername). You have beaten the game!" When you go to the main menu, there will be a new tab called 'Bosses', where you can refight every single boss you have fought last time. If you die, you will be taken back to the main menu. You will also be given the choice to spawn Herobrine or Ender Steve anywhere in your world. But they won't be hostile mobs and will just walk around your world. They have 10 hearts each. Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses